


November 28

by missy3307



Series: Waldo's Wanderings [1]
Category: Where's Waldo - Martin Handford
Genre: I Tried, Other, Waldo is running from the government, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: There has been a murder and Waldo was framed and is now a fugitive. He must now run and hide for his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I wrote this during math class because I was bored and i suddenly got inspiration for this.

My name is Waldo, I'm on the run hiding from the government. I was framed. They're looking for me. I have to keep running and hiding. I'll try to keep in contact. -Waldo


End file.
